1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vessels for presenting food and more specifically to vessels for presenting food to children.
2. Description of the Known Art
Vessels for serving food are known in the art. These vessels can include plates, bowls, glasses, cups, mugs, or any other device as designed to temporarily carry food and provide it for a person to ingest. Additionally, there have been a number of vessels that are designed specifically for temporarily holding food that is to be served to children. Typically, these vessels are similar to those described above but may be made generally smaller in size to accommodate the smaller stature of children.
Additionally, these vessels that are specifically designed for children may have a variety of different designs or images fixed on the serving vessels to provide entertainment for children. However, as these designs and images are static in nature, the effect of the designs meant to entertain children become less and less over time, as children become more familiar with these designs.